Tales of Her Brothers Douche Baggery
by AWKWRDCAIT
Summary: Anabelle St. James has ALWAYS lived in her brothers shadow. So when their coach Shelby gives her a chance to shine just as much as he does, will she take it? No matter what it costs?   T for mild swearing plus I'm thinking I want her with Puck later on.
1. The time her brother kept a secret

**AN: HEY GUYS! Juat a random idea i came up with. I hope you enjoy it:) **

**P.S. I DON'T OWN GLEE. BUT I OWN ANABELLE!**

All her life Anabelle St. James has lived in the shadow of her older brother Jesse. No matter how hard she tried all she heard was _Jesse did this, _and _Jesse did that. _Seriously, when she got first at her dance competition, Jesse got cast in a play where the rest of the cast was over 35 AND he won a national award for it, she worked her ass off to get a 4.0, Jesse barely tried and he still had a 5.0, when she got a part time job at her favorite music store in an attempt to pay for a car, Jesse, of course, was asked to be the spokesman for the store and a new car came with the gig. He always one upped her and he didn't have to put effort into it. It was infuriating, so Anabelle was internally kicking herself for ever thinking that joining Vocal Adrenalin was going to change anything. She had thought that maybe sharing the stage with her brother, instead of competing for it would make people value her more. After all she was a St. James for heavens sake, and in turn an amazingly talented pre-former, but at the risk of sounding like her annoying as hell older brother (a.k.a. the drama king of all jackasses as she so lovingly referred to him), she felt like her time and TALENTS were being wasted in the background as she watched her brother showboat around the stage hogging a song from her favorite genre. It had even been her idea to preform Highway to Hell, because that pathetic as dirt McKinley High's New Constructions or what ever the shit their name was "specialized" in classic rock, why not make them their bitch?

" What an amazing idea Ana!" Ms. Corcoran had exclaimed "and, I have just the person in mind..." she had remarked with a sly smile in Ana's direction. FINALLY! Anabelle had thought, it was her chance to shine! "Jesse!" she had snapped " How do you feel about AC/DC?"

Anabelles's blood was now boiling at those memories as her team finished their extravagant number. And after a few stinging criticisms from Shelby, and observing her brothers "show face" their coaches voice echoed through the auditoriums speakers telling them to take 5. Walking lazily up to her Vocal Adrenalin issue duffle bag, reaching in and grabbing one of the Red Bulls she was required to bring to practice, she looked around the room her eyes immediately landing on the discussion taking place towards the top of the auditorium. Who was that guy? Why was he so pissed? And geez how much product did that guy use in his hair?

"Hey Jess?" Ana asked nudging her brother in the ribs a little harder than necessary "What do you think that is all about?". When her brother finally turned to her rolling his eyes as he did so, she nodded her head towards the conversation.

"I haven't the slightest idea little sister," Jesses said curtly " And as I am quite sure you may be able to recall I have asked everyone, but you especially to refrain from speaking to me while at rehearsal, due to the fact that I am as you can tell preparing to lead our team to a victory at sectiona..." Anabelle then remembered one of the main reasons her brother annoyed her so. He always had a monologue prepared.

"Shut the hell up Drama Queen, I was just wondering." Gosh he was a pain in her butt.

"Ok, back on stage." Shelby called, and she sounded angry. Great.

Two hours later Anabelle's muscles were burning, her throat was stinging, and she could barely keep her eyes open. _Where is Jesse? _She thought angrily. It had been almost a half hour since practice had ended and she wanted to get home. Her brother always did this, it's not like she has all freaking night but of course HE does so she had to waste her precious time waiting for him.

"JESSE!" She calls out into the dark auditorium, not really expecting a response. Finally giving in she gets out of her seat heading back stage. "When mom and dad get back I am getting my own gosh damn car." Anabelle sighs. Weaving her way threw old set pieces and cans of paint she reaches the door that leads to the Vocal Adrenalin changing area. While grabbing the knob fully prepared to storm in and show her brother what a real diva fit looks like, she hears her brothers voice... and he isn't alone. _Interesting, maybe my fit can wait._

"I told you Shelby!'' Jesse exclaims. SHELBY! As in their coach! "I'm trying everything I can, but there is some guy Tin or Sin. He's holding her back she won't let me in anytime soon."

"TRY HARDER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUCH A CHARMER JESSE. CHARM HER! **MAKE** HER LET YOU IN." She hears their coaches voice yells back. Yeah it was definitely that Shelby. What the heck is going on?

"It's not that easy she's fragile, and last time I checked you didn't want me hurting your DAUGHTER _COACH." _Her brother sneered the last word like it was a joke. _DAUGHTER?_ Anabelle thought. No that cannot be right, Coach Corcoran always said they were her kids. There was a long silence, and Anabelle started to worry that they were going to catch her eavesdropping, on their way out of the room. But then she heard a small whisper.

"I just can't wait Jesse, she is all I have left."

"I know but Coach, I promise I will do whatever it takes, you just have to trust me." The sincerity in her brothers voice was so real, that if she didn't know just what he was capable of even she would have believed him. " By the time I am done Rachel Barbara Berry will be in your arms and you two will be having all the mother, daughter moments you have ever wanted to have."

"Thank you, Jesse." Shelby sighed. Anabelle was so caught up in trying to deceiver the convoluted conversation she had just heard, she didn't notice the sound of footsteps heading her direction or the door she had been leaning on open. Hitting the ground with a hard thud, she closes her eyes hoping that when she opened them she wold see anything but what she knew was there. Slowly peeling her eyes open and looking up into the light, she saw the very angry faces of her brother, and her coach. She was in deep shit.

"Hey guys," she said trying futilely to defuse some of the tension " Great rehearsal, am I right?"


	2. The time her brother was playing a game

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have had an insane couple of months:/ and while that is no excuse I am still sorry. So ENJOY!**

**P.S. I don't own Glee. Obviously;) Flashback is in **_this font._

Why couldn't I have just kept out of it! Ana thought as she sat outside Coach Corcoran's office waiting for herself to be told to enter. It had all started during her contemporary novels class second hour, when a pass came summoning her to the fine arts building, but more specifically the choir office. The pass had said "AT ONCE, AND BRING YOUR THINGS ANA" in a quick angry scrawl, and as she gathered her things a low murmur broke out, obviously this didn't happen to her often so it was quite an event. So here she sat pondering what fate was to meet her behind the large wooden door of the choir office. In retrospect now that she was looking back on it she could have tried a bit harder to make amends with Jesse but it had been difficult...

" _Jess! I am so sorry... I shouldn't have been listening!" Anabelle gushed as she rushed after her brother towards the car. She had been apologizing non stop since they discovered her eavesdropping but it hadn't seemed to make a difference. _

"_Anabelle, just drop it. What I was speaking about with Shelby... I mean Coach Corcoran is none of your business, and NO amount of apologies you use seeking retribution will change that. Now get in the vehicle so we can return home." Her brother replied getting in to the car and slamming the door._

"_I really am sorry though, I really sho..." Anabelle said sliding into the car and shutting the door quietly only to be cut off by the Spring Awakening sound track. The car ride was long and awkward to say the least, and while Ana kept glancing repeatedly over at her brother to try to read his expression it was impossible his face was set into a hard mask of little emotion. _

_As soon as they got home Jesse marched straight up the stairs slamming his door and blasting Lionel Richie._

All night long she had waited for what seemed like a lull in his ... well whatever you'd call it to go upstairs, bring him an asian chicken salad, and xxx vitamin water as an extra apology but all she heard was stomping feet and secretive phone calls so the timing never exactly felt right. Now she wished she had stormed upstairs and done it anyway because when she got the pass the most sickening thought crossed her mind. What is she got kicked out of V.A. like forever? What would she do with herself? Cheer? She wasn't bitchy enough. Track? to much running. Drama? where was the challenge, seriously you just stood there and TALKED. Mathle.. haha that was a show choir she would die, literally she would have no will to go on. As she was thinking maybe the golf team needed a caddy that could supply them with a constant vocal soundtrack, the door opened and Anabelle jumped up so fast her bag tumbled to the ground everything dumping to the floor in a loud mess of clicks and slaps, as pens and notebooks hit the to stay calm she looked straight ahead at her coach smiling as she saw her entire coin purse empty in her peripheral vision.

" You always do make quite an entrance Anabelle," her coach says smiling slightly "Why don't you just leave that there no one comes in this building during second or third period." Ana still scared to death she would have to find a new passion nodded following the taller woman into the small but cozy room.

"Take a seat." Shelby said sternly. Ana gulped and did as she was told. "I know what you must have heard yesterday, and I was shocked to see you were listening to us Ana."

"I'm sorry I really.." she started but was cut off immediately

" I am not finished. It was something I genuinely was NOT expecting you to do." Shelby sighed rubbing her hands over her face, Ana knew that sigh it was the _I don't wanna have to do this_ sigh and that always meant one thing... she was going to be screwed over royally. " And I am about to do something I never thought I was going to have to do..."

Here it comes Ana thought I am officially being kicked out of V.A., goodbye life, goodbye friends, goodbye popularity. "I am asking for your help."

"My help?" Ana choked out. "With what?" Her coach looked pained. A sad grimace crossing over her face, there was a pregnant silence before she spoke again. " 16 years ago I had a daughter, I was a surrogate mother for a homosexual couple and during the pregnancy I had no inner quarrels about giving the baby up. It was just a job to me. After I had her I signed a contract that the only way we could have contact before her turned 18 was if she wanted to find me, and at the time seemed like nothing. I was going to get the hell out Ohio, get married, and have my own kids, my own life and this little girl was to be a thing of the past..." Shelby trailed of and Anabelle couldn't help but think what her coach's extremely awkward life story had to do with anything. "But that didn't go as planned and here I am now, well into my 30's stuck in Ohio with nothing in my life besides show choir, and to top it all of I found out I cannot have anymore children. She is all I have left and I want to know her, see the kind of women she is growing up to be and I can't wait 2 more years because by then she will have scurried of to college and our time will be up.''

" Coach," Anabelle said seeing the women close to tears " I'm so sorry, I really want you to meet your daughter I really do...But I still fail to see how I am needed in any of this."

" I need you because I need someone to get close to her, to convince her she needs me, and while your brother said he could handle it he apparently is having more difficulties then I can afford. And if what you did yesterday is any indication of what you are willing to do I think you are just the person to insure it all happens right." To say she was shocked would be an understatement fooling your own daughter, lying to her, deceiving her it all seemed just a bit cruel and to much like a game for Ana's liking.

" I really don't know Coach Corco..."

"There may be a solo in it for you or several, at regionals." Ana knew her eyes lit up, and Ana knew that was what Shelby had been counting on. " Don't you ever get sick of playing second fiddle to your brother? Do this for me and you will be the star. This is your chance Anabelle, are you gonna blow it?" Anabelle sat in silence looking at her dark gray nail polish, could she really do this? Possibly hurt some girl she doesn't know just to get her shot?

"Yes, or no Ana?"

The truth was that she knew if she turned this down, even if she was the best girl, or guy, or mammal in Vocal Adrenalin Shelby would never give her another chance. If she turned this down Shelby would punish her for the rest of her high school career with the toughest dance moves, the longest and most difficult formation changes, and she would be stuck singing backup to pitchy freshman.

" Yes." She sighed knowing this one decision would change everything. As her coach beamed at her another thought sprung to her mind, " How am I supposed to meet this girl anyway?"

" Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. You two will be seeing a lot of each other."

" And why is that?"

"Because tomorrow you and Jesse are the two newest McKinley High School, Titans. Now you might want to hurry your teacher's need to sign your transfer slip." Shelby said handing her a bright orange piece of paper with TRANSFER written across the top.

"No I am not transferring. Absolutely not."

" There is no other way," Her coach says ushering her out the door, " And remember, when you get back you are the star, so make me proud." And with that final request the door was slammed in her face, leaving her with only one question _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! ON A FINAL NOTE WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE ORIGINAL SONGS IN 2 WEEKS? CAUSE I SURE AM :)**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE I ENJOY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**_


	3. The time her brother was way to bossy

**AN: SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING. I ALSO DON'T OWN GLEE.**

Things had happened faster than she thought possible after she left Ms. Corcoran's office. In the span of two hours she had officially been un-enrolled at Carmel, packed up her P.E. locker, Regular locker, and Vocal Adrenalin locker. Not to mention packed up her's and Jesse's rooms and moved them to there new home at her Uncle's. "Knock, Knock" her Aunt's soothing voice rang out in her new large room. " Can I come in?" Ana laughed as she watched her Aunt lay flat on her back in the middle her bed.

" You've already come in ," Ana replied looking at the older women cuddling her old stuffed teddy bear Mr. Martin Pants. " And made your self quite comfortable I see."

" Well it is my house Ms. Grumpers."

"Aunt Kat what do you want?" She giggles hanging up another pair of her skinny jeans.

"Fine no chit chat today," her Aunt sighed sitting up quickly " But tomorrow I get thirty minutes of undivided Auntie and me time, Kapeesh?"

" Kapeesh! Now why did you come up here Kat?"

" Well your dear brother called about sayyyyy," Kat drug out looking at her watch " 30 minutes ago to tell me to tell you...''

"To tell you," Jesse said barging into the room " to be ready to go because we need to get to McKinley by two."

" Have you heard of knocking Jess?" Ana shot out angrily.

"No." he replied tone full of sarcasm.

"Children, children please. I must insist if you are going to fight put on the boxing gloves we keep down stairs." But as soon as the words left Kat's mouth both her niece and nephew shot her a look that could kill. " Well I'll just be going then." She sighed shuffling out of the room.

" So will we!" Anabelle exclaims " Let me just find my purse."

" Wait. Is that what you are wearing? This is the first time you are meeting anyone at the school..'' But before her brother could finish her pillow flew at his head.

" Just wait in the car dickhead." she snapped turning to her closet to find a new outfit. What the hell did her care what she wore anyways?

20 minute late Ana was sitting in her brothers Range Rover humming along to the radio. She sighed suddenly wondering if her brother had been right maybe she really did need to focus on making the right impression, this was her future she was playing with after all. Looking down slyly she mentally checked that her outfit was perfect. Laces tied neatly on her Steve Madden combat boots? check. Acid wash skinny jeans tucked neatly into said boots? check. Fly zipped? double check. Black cardigan tied around waist in case of strange out of season breeze? Checkaroonie. Long black silk tank top covering her bra straps so she doesn't look like a super slore ( slut, whore)? Super duper check. Great so her outfit didn't suck but what about her hair? she thought suddenly it was that time of the year that it tended to puff up for no reason. Pulling down the visor and whipping open the mirror she took in her ponytail that even though it was almost cherleadery it was so high and tight her wavy dirty blonde hair still brushed just past her shoulders, and her practically makeup less face. She didn't look completely wretched... Maybe she shouldn't have worn all three earring in each ear.

''Will you stop checking yourself out? We are almost there." Her brother shot out startling her. She could feel her face flush at being caught.

" Well at least I don't spend 3 hours a night just staring at myself in the mirror."

" As a rising celebrity I need to grow comfortable with looking at myself, it is nothing to be ashamed of Ana.''

"Whatever." Ana snaps realizing with her brother she may never win.

"We're here.'' Jesse sighs sliding out of the car placing his RayBans on his head. Ana follows quietly (for once) behind doing the same with her aviators stepping out onto the pavement. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't as big as Carmel, but she kinda liked that. As she followed her brother up the front steps and into the main corridor she couldn't see what so many people at Carmel had found at McKinley to look down upon, sure it wasn't as lavish as Carmel , and holy hell there were a lot of cheerleaders but it wasn't exactly the diseased death trap they had gossiped about constantly. There were no rats scurrying down the halls or trash overflowing from the trash cans. She was so engrossed in the hustle and bustle that was her new school she didn't even noticed her brother had stopped right in front or what seemed to be the front office.

" Wait here." Her brother said sternly.

"Sure thing Dad!'' she says dripping with sarcasm as he rolls his eyes pushing open the office door. After waiting as patiently as she could or 8 minutes and 42 seconds Ana decided a little exploring wouldn't hurt anyone, besides she didn't get all dressed up just to stand here. Checking behind her to make sure her brother was still occupied with the small Indian man she ducked around the corner hoping to find a drinking fountain, all that standing had her parched. She spotted it right away at the end of the very busy hall checking behind her once more, just in case Jess was done, she darted past a pair of cheerleaders linked at the pinky, a be speckled boy in a wheelchair, and and extremely flamboyant boy moisturizing at his locker. Finally reaching her desired destination she gathered her ponytail into her left hand making sure it wouldn't get soaked and leaned down to push the button but before she had the chance she heard strange splashing sound followed by cheers and malicious giggles. Ana whipped around just in time to see a large tan, extremely sexy, mohawked boy in a letterman's jacket high five another letterman clad boy while clutching a Big Gulp cup in the other hand.

Ana was still confused by what was going on. Was it cool to spill a slushy at this school? That was until she followed the stares of the crowd to a small Brown haired girl covered in artificially colored blue ice (man that had to be bad for your skin). Just then it dawned on her what had happened, this extremely attractive boy had doused an innocent girl with slushy... What a dick. Before she new what she was doing Ana was at the girls side handing her the sweater from around her waist and quickly shielding her from the boy.

"What the hell douche bag?" Ana screamed. "Couldn't find somebody your own size so you down graded to her? Wow what a gentleman." The boy looked at her mouth open in shock. " I'm sorry did I speak to fast? Let me try again. Pull that shit again and I see I will rip your man parts off and shove them down you're incredibly hot throat." Anabelle stood indignant waiting for a response, just like the crowd that had formed was.

"Wait you're for real..." the boy said suddenly as if the whole situation just dawned on him. Locking eyes with Ana as he told the crowd "Ok nothing to see here.''

After a few seconds of shiver inducing eye contact he looked away noticing that not a single person had moved. "So hurry your asses along before I personally kick every single one of them." That seemed to get them going. Turning away as well Ana faced the shivering girl.

"C'mon lets get you cleaned up." She said and the girl just nodded still in shocked Ana guessed as she ushered the girl away. " Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"Around the corner." The girl said finally seeming to gain back some of her composure pointing Ana in the direction the needed to head. When they were about to enter Ana felt someone grab her arm. Whirling around to face whoever it was that was touching her she was slightly surprised to see the slushy guy. Telling the girl to head in she shakes the boy off of her. " What?" she asked annoyed.

" That took some real balls you looked good all pissed," said the boy a wide smile engulfing his face " I like that on a women." Ana could feel herself start to blush but she couldn't let it show, after all he was clearly a meanie pants. "I'm Puck." He stated cockily. And as much as she wanted flirt it up she had been down this road with boys like that before and she knew how it ended so she figured nipping it in the bud was best.

"Sweets," She whispered biting her lip and leaning up so her lips touched her ear " If balls are what you like on a woman I'm not sure I'm your type. And I'm not interested, but thanks for the offer, Puck." And with that she slipped into the bathroom not even waiting to see the look on his face. Catching her breath she looked around the room for the girl expecting to still see a blue mess but instead she seemed to have gotten the worst of it out. "Wow you're good at that."

"Well you see it is extremely important to get the blue out of any light colors within 10 mins or it is a lost cause." The smaller girl states matter of factly holding Ana's cardigan under the hand dryer. " Thank you, by the way. Not many people would choose to help me. While some may say it is because of my personality I know the real reason is because of my talent, it can be overwhelming. I am going to be on Broadway someday, well of course after I finish at Juilliard or NYU that is." Damn this girl had a lot to say, but you had to admire her drive.

" So you sing?" Ana asked sitting sown in the chair next to the door handing the girl some paper towels.

"Of course, I am sort of the star of the glee club. Do you?"

" Uhh yeah a little," She said smiling to her self as she watched the girl flip her hair into the sink " I mean I was in choir at my old school."

" You know there is always room for more back up singer in glee club if you're interested." The girl said brightly. And Ana realized she genuinely hadn't meant it as an insult.

"I'll think about it."

"Excellent! I'm Rachel by the way." Just the Anabelle's phone buzzed pulling it out she looked at the screen.

1 new message!

from Brother St. Douche.

"Anabelle," she said looking up from the screen " But you can call me Ana.''

"Nice to meet you Ana."

"Nice to meet you Rachel."

" So when do you start at McKinley because tomorrow is glee club and you can audition after school." While Rachel spoke she opened the message from Jesse.

Nice job staying put little sis.

Just b at the car in 5 or Im leaving w/o u. -Jesse

"Yeah my brother and I start tomorrow," Ana says getting up realizing he sent that 3 mins ago " But I actually have to be going, so I'll catch ya on the flip side homie."

"Wait! You're sweater!" Rachel exclaimed. Ana spun around just in time to catch it and bolt out the door calling out a hasty goodbye behind her.

When she finally reached the car she was out of breath.

"Cuttin' it close don't you think baby sis only 10 seconds will I left."

"Will you chillax i was taking a potty break." Ana said rolling her eyes.

" Make any friends?" he asked in a sarcastic couldn't care less tone.

" That is none of your damn business now is it Ken Doll. Just drive."


	4. The time her brother ditched her

"UP!" Kat yelled bursting through Ana's door. "C'mon!" she yelled poking her niece in the ribs.

"No! Leave." Anabelle mumbled into her pillow rolling to the other side of the bed.

" It's your first day of school! Jess is already eating breakfast." The taller woman sing songed as she crawled across the bed to sit next to the small form cacooned in the blankets. Giggling Kat gripped the blankets whipping them of the mattress leaving a shivering Ana laying face down in the pillows.

"Die." She said as she slipped off of the bed, walking towards her closet. _Damn it. What am I gonna wear?_ she thought staring at her many choices.

"Now, now Ana. We both know I will live forever." Her aunt quips placing a kiss on her head as she passes. "And if I were you I'd wear the red stripped shirt." Anabelle gapes as she watches Kat go. _How did she... maybe she is psy- _But her thoughts were cut short by her aunts shout. "I'm not psychic."

"Like hell she's not. Man this family is weird."

'' Took you long enough." Jesses exclaimed as she descended the stairs 40 minutes later.

" It takes time to look this good Bro." she replied sarcastically, gesturing wildly to her outfit. In all honesty she had spend a lot of time picking her outfit, she wanted to look good, but not too good like she cares waaaay to much. She also wanted her quirky side to show but not be overwhelming. After several wardrobe changes she finally landed on one she thought was pretty decent. She was wearing a red and creme striped v-neck that reached her upper thigh, black leather shorts, and red suede wedges that buckled around her ankles. She had traded out her usual three pairs of earrings for black feather earrings, red feather earrings (yeah two pairs of feathers but if you do a trend Ana had thought why not over do it.), and black studs in the shape of handle bar mustaches. She decided after much deliberation to wear makeup which was quite unusual for her unless she was on stage, and to leave her waist length hair down with one side pulled back with a black beaded comb. All in all she looked pretty hot.

"I see you took my advice," Kat smiled throwing her an apple " And you look fabulous! Doesn't she Jesse?"

"Yeah whatever. Can we go? We're gonna be late." He said rolling his eyes.

"As much as I disapprove of your brothers attitude," Her aunt sighed " He's right. Now scoot.''

''It's ok auntie you're still relatively new to the St. James clan. But the rest of us have gotten used to King J's bitchiness. Ana said picking up her bag and walking slowly behind her brother down the front walk.

"You know what Belly. FU-" but before he could finish his statement their aunt cleared her throat. _Ha Ha _Ana thought sticking her tongue out.

"Aren't you two late?" she said ushering them to the the car. "Don't forget your'e Uncle Jay gets home tonight."

"We won't." The siblings responded in unison slamming their doors.

* * *

"Ahh Mr. St. James welcome," Said the small indian man Ana had seen yesterday. "And this must be your sister."

"Yes, this is Anabelle." Her brother said politely. "Anabelle this is Principal Figgins.''

"Nice to meet you, Principal Figgins," she said reaching out to shake hands with her new principal.

"Well here are your class schedule's and locker numbers," he said handing them each a sheet of paper. "You have 10 minutes till first bell so feel free to explore but being new is no excuse for being tardy. If you have any questions our guidance office is just down th-"

"FIGGINS." Screams a very angry and commanding voice. The St. James' turn around to see a tall blonde woman in a track suit glaring at the three of them. And even Ana was a bit frightened.

"Sue," he replied looking scared " I am dealing with the new students."

"Out." She said pointing to the door causing Jesse and Ana to scramble to the door. Once safely in the hall Jesse turned to his sister.

"Okay I'll see you in glee."

"Where are you going?" She said panicked. The idea of McKinley wasn't scary, but being there kinda was.

"Class." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, um ok. See you there." But as she watched her brother walk away she thought of something. "WAIT!" she yelled running after him.

"Gosh what?"

"Who is umm... where will I meet... well shelby's kid."

"She will be in glee, oh and pick a Madonna song. They are having a theme week." And with that final statement and a grand eye she was alone. After standing awkwardly for several seconds she made up her mind to find her lock. 126. Ok she could do this. Walking down the hallway slowly she stared at the locker numbers. 210... 190... 175... 143... 129... 128... 127... 126! for some reason finding her locker calmed her nerves just a bit. Leaning back against the cold metal she looked around the hall. The walls were covered in poster. Mostly for football and something called the Cheerios. Was it a cereal team?

"Ana!" Called a slightly familiar voice. After looking around wildly she found the source. It was a small brown haired girl in a plaid dress and black sweater, with a tall dopey looking boy in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Uh. Rachel! right?"

"Yes! Exactly. And this is Finn" Rachel said smiling and pointing to the boy. Looking at the girl so genuinely happy Ana couldn't help but smile back. "Nice to meet you Finn. Look at that it's my first day and I already know two people."

"Oh it's your first day? Do you know where you're headed?" Finn asked.

"Not really."

"I could show you!" Rachel says quickly.

"Oh, no Rachel I appreciate the offer but I don't want to make you late."

"I have an exemplary attendance record, it will be fine." Rachel said snatching Ana's schedule from her. After studying it for a second or two she smiled. "Besides we have practically every class together." The next thing she knew they were saying goodbye to Finn and rushing off to first period, then second, then fourth, then lunch, then suddenly the day was over and they were walking to glee laughing about the newest show on MTV. Spending time with Rachel surprised Ana, she found that she actually really liked the girl. Yes she had the makings of being annoying but for some reason she didn't annoy her at all, they had a lot in common, they loved all the same musicals, t.v. shows, food and Ana couldn't help but think maybe she was making a real friend.

"So how does this thing work?" Ana questioned while she waited for Rachel to gather the rest of her things from her locker.

"What on earth do you mean?" she laughed.

"Glee or whatever. Are there like lots of people in it? Do I just walk in and go 'yo I'm joining your club.' or what?"

" There are twelve of us. And yes anyone can join, you just have to sing a song."

"Ok cool, cool.'' It wasn't till then that she looked into Rachel's locker and noticed something strange.

"Rach, is that you and Finn? On a calendar?"

"Oh!" She said blushing and shoving it to the back out of sight. "That was nothing that is what that was."

"Are you two dating?"

"No." Rachel said sharply startling her friend. "Sorry, Ana I didn't mean to snap, it's just... complicated. Everything about glee relationships are complicated." She said slamming her locker for emphasis.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Ana said soothingly rubbing the smaller girls back. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well," Rachel said sighing "It all started when Quinn slept with Noah..."

Ana had just finished learning all about Babygate, some boy named Kurt coming out, the wheelchair and asian fusion relationship of Artie and Tina, how strangely childish some girl named Brittany was for a slut, and the Hormone fueled mess that was some cheerleader named Santana Lopez , when they reached the choir room.

"Man it's like Days of Our Lives in there." Ana gulped.

"Don't worry it only sounds that bad!"Rachel laughs pushing open the door.

"Haha sure.'' She says following her new friend into the room.

* * *

The room went silent the second they entered. And And could feel there eyes on her. Walking quickly behind Rachel the got to the front row and took two seats next to each other. The room was quite for several more second before a loud voice broke the silence.

''Who the hell are you?" Ana looked up to see a pretty latina in a cheer uniform. _This must be Santana. _But before she could form a response someone else spoke up. And she recognized this voice, it was slushy boy.

"My future fuc-" He says walking in the room.

"I am not your anything." Ana snapped standing up.

"Not yet." He winked. Choosing to ignore his comment Ana turned to face the rest of the club.

"I'm Ana. I'm new."

"Great for you." said the hispanic girl. "And since you're new I'll give you a tip, hanging with man hands there isn't gonna make you friends."

"Good thing then cause I don't get along with bitchy, easy, trashy girls."

"Why you seem like you'd fit right in." The cheerleader shoots back.

"You'd know." Ana heard the other club members chuckle, or gasp. Apparently she didn't get spoken to like that much.

"You're not making friends puta."

"That's fine, because according to my specifications we wouldn't have gotten along anyways." With that comment the hispanic girl came towards her with her fist raised.

''SAN! No!" said a sweet voice stopping the girl in her tracks. " I Like her she has pretty hair."

"Thank you!" said Anabelle smiling toward the blonde cheerleader that saved her.

"But Britt." Santana sighs pained .

"Elves might live in her hair and if you kill an elf I'd never for give you."The blonde said 100% serious.

"You're a lucky slut." Ana laughs at the latina's comment once again taking her seat.

"Welcome to New Directions." Giggled Rachel.

"Man where is Jess?"

"Who?"asks Rachel.

" My Brother. He was supposed to meet me here."

"Maybe he's lost." Rachel offers.

"Yeah maybe." But right as the words left her mouth the door open and in walked the man from there Highway to Hell rehearsal followed by her brother.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked. After Rachel's comment all hell broke loose, but Anabelle was distracted. How did she not see it. She looks just like Shelby. It was Rachel. Rachel the nice girl. Rachel her new friend. Rachel the sweet girl who gets picked on. How could she do this to her. How? She already felt bad when it was an imaginary now it was a real girl, a cool girl.

Ana was brought back to the real world when their new coach called her name.

"Anabelle. Would you like to audition first?"

"Uh sure," she said hopping up and walking over to the band to tell them what song she was singing. " And just call me Ana.''

Everybody comes to Hollywood  
They wanna make it in the neighborhood  
They like the smell of it in Hollywood  
How could it hurt you when it looks so good

_[Chorus:]_  
Shine your light now  
This time it's gotta be good  
You get it right now (yeah)  
'Cause you're in Hollywood

There's something in the air in Hollywood  
The sun is shining like you knew it would  
You're ridin' in your car in Hollywood  
You got the top down and it feels so good

I lost my memory in Hollywood  
I've had a million visions, bad and good  
There's something in the air in Hollywood  
I tried to leave it but I never could

_[Chorus]_

There's something in the air in Hollywood  
I've lost my reputation, bad and good  
You're ridin' in your car in Hollywood  
You got the top down and it feels so good

Music stations always play the same songs  
I'm bored with the concept of right and wrong

Everybody comes to Hollywood  
They wanna make it in the neighborhood  
They like the smell of it in Hollywood  
How could it hurt you when it looks so good

_[Chorus]_

'Cause you're in Hollywood  
'Cause you're in Hollywood  
In Hollywood _[repeat three times]_

Check it out, this bird has flown

_[Chorus]_

'Cause you're in Hollywood  
'Cause you're in Hollywood  
In Hollywood _[repeat three times]_

Push the button  
Don't push the button  
Trip the station  
Change the channel

Anabelle stared out at her new club while they applauded her watching them exchange looks. Ether she rocked or sucked, but right now she really didn't care she was still shaken from the whole having to fool a friend thing.

"That was great!" Their coach said with a giant small. ''Jesse, you're up.''

Ana rushed back to her seat, as her brother walked towards the band, and looked over at Rachel. Rachel smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I thought you said you only sing a little." She whispered.

''In Vocal Adrenalin I did.''Ana replied before turning her attention to her brother.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Rachel." Jesse said charmingly. As they sat the chords to _Burning Up _by_ Madonna _started to play and Ana felt sick.

Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire  
And I can't quench my desire  
Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
I put myself in this position  
And I deserve the imposition  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
And this pounding in my heart just won't die  
I'm burning up

_[Chorus:]_

I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
For your love

You're always closing your door  
Well that only makes me want you more  
And day and night I cry for your love  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
To justify my wanting you  
Now tell me what you want me to do  
I'm not blind and I know  
That you want to want me but you can't let go  
Come on, let go

_[chorus]_

Oh

_[Intermediate:]_

Do you wanna see me down on my knees?  
Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?  
Unlike the others I'd do anything  
I'm not the same, I have no shame  
I'm on fire

Come on, let go

_[intermediate]_

(Burning up for your love)  
Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Come on, come on, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Uh, uh, uh, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Come on, come on, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Ooo, yeah, I'm burning up (Burning up for your love)  
Uh, uh, uh (Burning up for your love)

You know you got me burning up, baby (Burning up for your love)  
You know you got me burning up, baby (Burning up for your love)

Burning up for your love (Burning up for your love)  
Burning up for your love (Burning up for your love)  
_[repeat and fade]_

Ana sat in shocked horrified silence while the rest of the club gave the appropriate applause, even though she knew they were just as sickened and she was. He was really playing with her feelings. He didn't have to date her to lead her to Shelby. Her brother was a dick. And she was a terrible person, and for a second she couldn't remember why she was doing this at all. Just then her phone buzzed...

1 new message...

from: Coach Corcoran

I thnk I found the perfect sng 4 my future *star* 2 sing at regionals. Don't 4get what u get if you do this rite.

That is when she realized it was to late t back out. If she was going to hell might as well do it right.

_But My lord_. Ana thought. _Is everyone psychic but me._


End file.
